


Chumpstreet

by Alice_in_221B



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lin being a cutie, Musicals, Uncle!Sam, daddy!dean, kid!Reader, teen!reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8662066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_in_221B/pseuds/Alice_in_221B
Summary: Who knew one musical would change your life so much.  Sorry, I'm like super bad at summaries.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the sake of this fic the reader is POC, I don't think I'm ever gonna specifie the race so it's all up to you guys!

Dean liked to think that he was a good dad, he taught you how to drive, shoot a gun, he let you have your first drink when you were 12. He was never really a touchy feely dad, he didn’t do good with feelings, or dates, or most things that dad did, but he loved you more than anything which meant a hell of a lot more than him planning you some extravagant birthday party.

But today he realized, he’s not as on top of everything as he thought. He and Sam had just pulled into the bunker after a two week long hunting binge and saw Jody’s car in their driveway.  
“Is that Jody, Why is she here?” Sam asked pointing to her car.  
“I dunno she didn’t call” Dean said putting the car in park and shutting her off.

The brothers got out of the car and headed for the bunker.   
“So who’s the guy you’re doing it with?” The voice was feminine but it didn’t sound like Jody. The voice belonged to Claire, Your bond with Claire began when you met Cas when you were ten and instantly clicked

“His names Anthony, he’s pretty chill” you said but quickly shut up noticing you dad and uncle enter the room. It’s not that you didn’t want your dad to come to your show you just didn’t want to bother them, they had things more important going on, saving the world kinda things.

“Doing what? With who now?” Dean asked looking thoroughly confused.  
You opened your mouth to tell him it was nothing when Claire interrupted you “She’s the star of a play” She grinned   
“What” Dean asked again.

“She’s the lead of a play at school tonight and we’re all going, how did you not know?” Jody said looking at dean confused.  
“Well my loving daughter didn’t tell me anything about it” Dean said giving you a pointed look.  
“Sorry” You said sheepishly   
~~~

 

About seven o'clock the you all made your way to the school.   
“Are you sure you wanna come, I mean it’s gonna be short, you don’t have to come” You asked for the 100th time.  
“Yeah I wanna come, why wouldn’t I” Dean said looking up at the school.  
“Just checking” you muttered and walked through the door, Dean looked over at Claire with a raised eyebrow and she shrugged following her friend into the room.

 

Upon entering the auditorium the were greeted, well, more like attacked by a short man with long hair.  
“Y/N there you are i’ve been looking for you forever!” he shouted.   
You looked over to the man in front of you “Sorry Mr. Miranda “ you said sheepishly, he sighed.  
“How many times have is said call me Lin, now come on we gotta get you ready” He rushed grabbing your hand and pulling you away from a bewildered Dean.

~~

 

It was showtime. Were you nervous? Hell yeah.   
Noticing your uneasiness your costar Anthony (or Ant as you liked to call him) leaned over to you.  
“Don’t worry you’re gonna do fine” He grinned tucking a curl of his long black hair behind his ear. He looked breathtaking.

“Easy for you to say, you’re amazing at this” you grumbled straightening your shirt out.  
“And so are you, You’ll do fine sweetheart” He said grabbing your hand, you two stared into each others eyes for what seemed like forever.  
“PLACES EVERYONE” Lin shouted, putting on his glasses and walks out to greet the crowd. You dropped Ant’s hand   
“The plan was called operation D minus, and one of the school included in this plan was Park Vista community college” Lin said as soon as the music started, Anthony rushed to the side of the curtain.  
“Where a kid named Justin Laboy” Lin said looking down at the paper in front of him.   
“That’s me” Anthony sang along out on stage.  
“Okay” you whispered to yourself taking a deep breath. no backing out now you thought.   
“Justin could hardly believe his luck when a very pretty girl walked in”  
That was your cue, now or never you thought and walked out to where the desk was. Once out on stage you looked through the crowd for your dad, there he was the middle row sitting next to Mr. Miranda’s wife. 

“She was a light skinned Puerto Rican Dominican long hair and a body like woah” Ant sang looking over your body. You sat down at the desk and crossed your legs  
“From New York, Where dreams are made” you sang along with Ant.

~~

 

“I’ll think about it” You said putting a finger to your chin like you were pondering something. and quickly moved to the chair beside Lin.  
“ I didn’t say yes and I didn’t say I’ll think about it” You said taking off your snapback.  
“I can’t tell you my real name, but yes i can confirm that I did get asked to the prom.” You said standing up and preparing to sing   
“The undercover officer who played Naomi was 25 year old” Lin said giving you an encouraging smile. This was it, you glanced over to Anthony who gave you a smile. You turned to the crowd and prepared to sing.

~~

 

You finished the next two songs with ease but now it was time for the big one, it was called ’The Money’ the song wasn’t that difficult but, at the end you had to kiss Anthony. in front of the whole school.

 

“The next day Justin brought a rolled up baggie of marijuana to school for Naomi”  
Lin said and turned to Anthony   
“And i was like ‘oh my god’ I’m actually about to do this, so we was in class and i sat down right next to her and she was like” He looked at you, this was your cue, your palms were sweating.  
“Justin do ya have it?” You asked, you were trying to keep your voice steady.

 

**

 

Anthony was looking at you like you had just kicked a puppy in front of him.  
“I don’t want your money, I got this just for you keep your money” Ant sang pushing the little ball of rolled up bills back to you.   
“There’s nothin I won’t do for you, I’ll come through for you every time, Just in time” He grinned at the end of the lyric, god you felt guilty. You were just acting but god you still felt guilty.  
“Justin listen please just take the money” You sang pushing the bills back towards him.   
“You’re making me feel guilty take the money” you sang at the same time as Ant. he grabbed your hand while singing, and the backup singers moved closer. The heat from the overhead lights beat down on you. 

“The teachers coming take this money Justin” Anthony moved his desk closer. Oh god this was really about to happen. You kept singing and looked down at Anthony’s lips.  
“Take the money!” Anthony leaned in  
“Take the money!” the desk was pushed closer to you, this was it.  
Take this money Justin!-“ Your lips connected for a few seconds before you pulled back. Anthony looked at you for a second before pulling your body to his and connecting for another kiss. This wasn’t on the script, but you sure as hell weren’t complaining. Anthony’s arm was around your waist, your hands cupped his face. You heard the song change, you were suppose to walk away from him but you couldn’t bring yourself to.   
“Later on Justin would realize that selling marijuana was illegal and the punishment for selling it on school property was even harsher. In other words Justin had made an irreversible mistake” You had lines, you knew them by heart but for the life of you, you couldn’t separate yourself from Anthony. 

 

Lin cleared his throat and gave you a pointed look. Finally you pulled yourself away from his grip and moved to your place.  
“Seriously these kids need to learn there are consequences in life. I am doing my job. I am doing it right. I am making life safer one school at a time” You sang walking over to where the three lockers were strategically placed in the middle of the stage and slipped behind them.  
Your mind was racing a mile a minute not only did you just kiss Anthony, you did it twice. Two of the boys you were on stage on moved the lockers from in front of you effectively exposing you to the crowd.

 

“These kids need to wake up, I don’t wanna go to much into it but, drugs hit really close to home for me. I saw the affects of it growing up and how it affects a family. That’s all I wanna say on it” You said walking to where Lin and Anthony were sitting.

“Do you wish someone like you had done this type of work?” Lin asked taking off his glasses.  
“Yes, and I hope someone like me keeps doing it, but still,” You paused for a moment looking from Lin to Anthony.  
“There are kids you remember, the ones you think about after you’re gone.” You sang running a hand through Anthony’s long curly locks.  
“During the week he spent in jail Justin couldn’t help but think about Naomi” Anthony stood up, he wasn’t extremely tall but he still towered over you.

 

“She was a light-skinneded Puerto Rican-Dominican, long hair, mature in the body like whoa, that’s not the only reason I liked her though.” He sang motioning over to you a little bit. Your eyes were focused on him throughout his whole monologue, and then he turned to you. He had his arms around your waist again.  
“ What the heck did you do? What the heck did you do? Naomi..” He sang, your foreheads were pressed together. He pulled away after a second.  
“What the heck did you do?” He finished singing while slowly walking away from you. The crowd erupted in cheers. Lin and Anthony made there way to center stage, you grabbed hands and took your final bow.

 

You immediately rushed off stage as soon as you were allowed, you weren’t sure if you were embarrassed or scared to face Anthony. Hell it was probably both.  
As soon as you stepped off stage you were met with your family. They were all congratulating you on how amazing you were.  
“Kid ya did good, maybe in the next one a little less kissing?” Your dad offered kissing you forehead and wrapping a arm around your shoulder to lead you out.

“Wait up Y/N” Anthony shouted from the middle of the crowd, with much difficulty he finally made it to where you were standing.  
“Can i talk to you for a sec” He asked eyeing your dad worryingly.   
“I guess I’ll wait in the car then” He mumbled and pushed the forever nosey Claire out the door with him.

“Hey” Anthony said awkwardly.  
“Hey yourself” You giggled.  
“So um what did you wanna talk abou-“ You started to ask but got cut off when he kissed you for the third time that night, he pulled away after a few moments.

“We should go out sometime” he said breathlessly. You nodded eagerly.  
“There’s a Karaoke night at the restaurant that I work at tomorrow” He said   
“I’ll be there” You grinned at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this is really cheesy, I'm sorry.


End file.
